Intentando recuperarte
by Mynervah
Summary: Él cometió el mayor error de su vida. Ella logró superarlo gracias a sus angelitos. Acaso podrá él recuperar el tiempo perdido y obtener nuevamente el amor que dejó ir por una simple pasión?
1. Chapter 1

Intentando recuperarte.

DErechos de su creadora Naoko, solamente tomo a sus personajes para desarrollar el fic. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo1: el adiós, un proyecto y día nuevo

"Lo siento en verdad Mina, pero yo no…"- se encontraba nervioso. No sabía cómo decirle que ya no la amaba...

"Solo vete". Ella agachó la mirada completamente derrotada. ¿A dónde se habían ido esos días donde su amado novio le amaba? ¿Cuándo y de qué manera se metió _ella_ entre los dos? La pobre intentaba desesperadamente esconder el temblor corporal que tenía desde el momento en que él le pidió hablar en su departamento con respecto a su 'relación'. Cuando se encontró esas esmeraldas que tanto había amado, las cuales ya no le regalaban el mismo brillo que antes, simplemente decidió que no valía la pena confesarle su magnífico descubrimiento… solo lo quería fuera de su vida.

"Pero Mina…" él la miraba y se deshacía por dentro. Nunca imaginó que su 'maravilloso mundo' pudiera terminar. Sin embargo había encontrado a una mujer que le robó el corazón… y por desgracia no había sido Mina.

"Yaten… sal de mi casa" se acercó a la puerta y mirándole por última vez. "No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida"

"En verdad lo lamento" y salió derrotado. Era cierto que estaba enamorado de otra, pero el cariño que le tenía a Mina era tal que no deseaba perderla, sin embargo no podía ser de otra manera… era ella o su verdadero amor.

Cuando la rubia se quedó sola, simplemente se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer. Abrazó sus piernas y simplemente liberó su tristeza…

…_Mina, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Rey… he estado con ella varios meses sin que tú… y por lo mismo tenemos que terminar para poder formalizar algo nosotros dos, ya no quiero lastimarte más…_

¿Lastimarla más? ¡Cómo no lo iba a hacer si con la que la había engañado era nada más ni nada menos que su ex mejor amiga! Dentro de su disonante llanto, le agradeció al cielo mismo el haber descubierto que el próximo aumento en su vientre y el cambio radical de su vida sería solo de ella, antes de que arruinara esa pequeña vida con un ser que la abandonaría por otra en cualquier minuto.

"A partir de estos momentos…" aún no podía dejar de llorar, el dolor era tan fuerte que si no estuviera ese maravilloso ser creciendo en su vientre, perdería la cordura. "Tú y yo seremos uno solo y estaremos juntos por siempre…" acarició su aún vientre plano "y pase lo que pase, saldremos adelante"

. . . .

Minako Aino era una de las mujeres más fuertes que había tenido el gusto de conocer. Mientras la observaba dando una de las tantas presentaciones a los clientes sobre el nuevo edificio de oficinas, Serena Chiba pensaba acerca del orgullo de trabajar con una mujer como ella.

"Como les he dicho, este edificio está planeado con la más alta calidad en instalaciones y servicios…"

Cuando la conoció años atrás en la universidad, era otra. Recordaba que una chica de 19 años completamente revoltosa con un gran vientre de 7 meses se adentraba al 4° semestre de carrera más masculina y difícil de todas: _arquitectura_. Al principio fue difícil para Mina ya que su vientre era mal visto hasta por los profesores, y no solo eso, cuando tuvo que dejar la carrera año y medio por Kato, un hermoso bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, fue tachada como la peor estudiante de esa universidad de prestigio. Pero ahora, a sus 24 años, era una de las mejores proyectistas conocidas en todo Japón.

Recordaba que ella misma fue la única que se atrevió a hablarle cuando la joven rubia se reincorporó a la universidad de lleno y así, después de ser manchada por un helado de vainilla y arruinar uno de sus mejores planos hechos a mano, encontró a su mejor amiga.

A diferencia de Mina, Serena cumpliría en 4 meses 3 años de casada y esperaba a su primer bebé, de nada más ni nada menos que de Darien Chiba, su mejor enemigo en la carrera, simplemente por ser ingeniero civil… Ironías de la vida.

"Aino, Chiba" la voz del representante de los inversionistas captó la atención de amabas mujeres "su trabajo es realmente exquisito… así que sin más dudas, ¿en dónde firmamos?" un joven moreno les miraba absorto. Jamás se imaginó que en esa pequeña casa de diseño pudiera encontrar lo que siempre había buscado: a las mejores arquitectas de todo Japón.

"En un momento les pasarán el contrato" comentó Mina riendo "Verán que no se arrepentirán"

"Y no lo haremos" un hombre de cabello negro se acercó a una distraída Serena, siendo observada por sus analíticos ojos azules. "Me informaron en la constructora Chiba, que ellos eran ayudados por una casa de diseño, pero jamás me imaginé que tuviera excelentes proyectistas"

"Tiene mucha razón" Mina se acercó a ellos poniéndose entre su amiga y el inversionista, sonrió y dio por terminada la junta.

Era tan feliz. Todos sus planes estaban saliendo a flote y ahora podría celebrar cómo se lo prometió a su amado hijo. Cuando ambas mujeres se despidieron, se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Por un lado serena vivía en uno de los barrios más hermosos del reino lunar. Gracias al trabajo desarrollado por su marido y ella, habían conseguido construir su nidito de amor, acondicionado para que su vida estuviera llena de comodidades… y ahora era modificada por la llegada del primer bebé de la familia.

En cambio Mina había comprado un pequeño departamento a las afueras de la ajetreada ciudad. Su vida siempre había sido tranquila y buscando ese sentimiento de paz, se adueñó de uno de los departamentos recién construidos de la constructora Shields. No era lo más grande del mundo, sin embargo era el hogar de ella y de su amado hijo, el cual era su vida y todo su amor… sin olvidar a Amy, una joven de 15 años que, por cuestiones familiares y problemas personales, comenzó a vivir con ellos desde hace 2 años, siendo adoptada oficialmente a los 8 meses de su llegada.

"¡Ya vine!" Mina entró cargando 4 bolsas de plástico y dos de papel. A su recibimiento se encontraron Kato y Amy, ayudándole con todo el cargamento, dejándolo en la mesa para abrazarla fuertemente después.

"¿Te dieron el trabajo?" Amy preguntó sin soltarla.

"Más que eso mis amados hijos…" se separó de ellos y tomando las bolsas de papel, les entregó una a cada uno. "Comenzaremos la obra la siguiente semana"

"¡Hurra!" Kato no aguantó más y después de darle un beso a su mamá, abrió rápidamente el regalo que por tanto había esperado. "¡Me lo compaste! ¡Eres lo máximo mami!" el niño de 4 años corría como loco al encontrar nada más ni nada menos que un Nintendo DS completamente negro, como él lo había deseado.

"Pero Mina, no puedo aceptarlo" Amy encontró el mismo aparato pero de color blanco. "No lo merezco"

"Claro que lo mereces y por favor, dime mamá" Mina le tomó suavemente por las manos y la miró dulcemente "sé que no eres mi hija de sangre, pero te amo como si lo fueras… eres parte de esta pequeña familia y es un premio por ser la mejor de tu clase. Me tienes impresionada con tu avance y bueno…" La rubia se alejó y ante la mirada verde y azulada, sacó un folder de su bolso. "Lamento no haberlo conseguido antes, pero nuestra situación mejorará y pues, a partir del siguiente semestre acudirás al colegio Yuuben"

"¿Tengo que ir a esa escuela mami?" Kato se acercó y mirándola con preocupación preguntó. "¿Ya no iré con mis amigos al Kinder?"

"En tu caso jovencito, estarás en tu kínder hasta que entres a primaria… en esos momentos tanto Amy como tú estarán juntos, ¿Te gusta la idea?" se agachó a su altura y le sonrió sólo como una madre sabe hacerlo.

"¡SI!" él las abrazó a ambas. "Las quiero mucho"

"Y nosotros a ti peque" Amy le contestó el abrazo y nuevamente le daba gracias a Dios que le haya dado esta nueva familia y salvado de un infierno.

"Y bueno… ya que estamos celebrando, ¡traje comida china!"

Ante los abrazos, besos y demás muestras de felicidad, disfrutaron de una de las tantas veladas familiares…

. . . .

"¡Te dije que no! Entiende de una buena vez que no Yaten. NO voy a ir a esa estúpida fiesta de tus padres ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo?" Raye se encontraba exasperada por la necedad de ese hombre. No podía comprender el porqué no entendía.

"Maldita sea, ¡eres mi mujer y debes hacerlo!" el de los ojos verdes se encontraba indignado. Tanto tiempo juntos y su situación no cambiaba. ¿Desde cuándo su feliz matrimonio pasó a ser un infierno?

"Pues eso me tiene sin cuidado… ¿crees que por un par de firmas vas a mandarme en lo que yo quiera? ¡Estás equivocado!

Así que no me molestes Yaten, me tienes harta"

"Pues eso me pasa exactamente igual. ¿Acaso no puedes un maldito día de tu vida cumplir tus obligaciones como la señora Kou? Tienes con esa negativa años… ¡AÑOS!"

"¡Perfecto!" Raye necesitaba alejarse de ese ser cuanto antes. Su venganza había sido cumplida desde hace tiempo y ya no le importaba nada. Había obtenido dinero y prestigio de ese hombre que tuvo que llamarle 'esposo' algunos meses después de que él cobrara su libertad, destrozando a ese hombre que tanto mal le había hecho. "Si ninguno de los dos nos soportamos… no hay otra más que el separarnos. Quiero el divorcio, Yaten"

El divorcio. Al principio se sorprendió y se exaspero al sentir que perdía a la mujer que 'amaba'… sin embargo se recordó algo que no había podido olvidar durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Acaso el amar provoca enfados, desolación y vacío? NO. El amor te da felicidad y locura… algo que desde que dejo a su rubia en ese departamento desolado, dejó de sentir. Que tono fue al pensar que la pasión que le despertaba la mujer que se encontraba frente suyo era amor.

Cerró los ojos y suspirando fuertemente, se enfrentó a esos rubíes y con la voz más seria que había sacado con ella comentó "de acuerdo Raye, pero será bajo mis términos" y se alejó de ella.

"¿Cómo que bajo tus términos?" ella le siguió hasta la puerta principal.

"Te lo dirán mis abogados… me mudaré a un hotel mientras buscas un lugar donde irte. Adiós" y se fue.

Raye en cambio, suspiró pesadamente. Por un lado se encontraba feliz por haber destruido al que llamó alguna vez 'amor', sin embargo la amargura y tristeza por perder a un ser que le ayudó en todo y no la dejó caer cuando estuvo a punto de… cerró los ojos y espero que esta separación no manchara lo que tanto trabajo le costó lograr.

. . . .

La nueva escuela no era fea, al contrario. Era enorme y al parecer el prestigio que le había mencionado su madre era cierto. Amy se encontraba caminando lentamente entre los pasillos centrales en búsqueda de la sala de directores. Al principio le costó trabajo llegar, pero como se dice 'preguntando se llega a roma', se encontraba enfrente de ese lugar. Intentó calmar sus nervios cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para tocar inmediatamente la puerta. Fue hasta el tercer llamado cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer.

"Adelante"

"Eh, gracias". Amy entró rápidamente y se encontró en una gran oficina con varios escritorios, en los cuales trabajaban los secretarios generales y demás personal que ella desconocía.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" una joven de cabellos cafés y de grandes ojos verdes le sonrió a la recién llegada.

"Bu… busco a la directora. Mi nombre es Amy Aino y esto… yo…" calló al ver el asombro de esa mujer.

"¿Has dicho Amy Aino?" se levantó e inmediatamente se puso a su lado "¡Mucho gusto Amy! Te estaba esperando. Mi nombre es Lita Kino y desde estos momentos seré tu tutora. En un momento te presentaré a la directora y así te daré el tour por la escuela, ¿te parece?"

"De… de acuerdo"

"Bien… ¡Estoy tan feliz! Me han dicho que eras la mejor en tu antigua escuela" pare romper el hielo entre ellas, comenzó la plática y así ganarse la confianza de esa jovencita.

"A… así es" sentía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Qué es lo que les dijo su madre para que la elogiaran por eso?

"Me parece perfecto Amy, te encantarán los cursos que tenemos preparados para ti" llegando a su destino. "Bueno Amy, cuando salgas por favor, llámame y así te enseño todo el plantel. Suerte" le sonrió y se alejó.

Suspiró y tocando a la puerta, esta se abrió. Al entrar se encontró con una mujer alta y delgada vestida en un gran traje sasgtre negro, con su piel blanca y cabello negro suelto. Cuando se acercó a ella, encontró unos ojos tan rojos como los rubiés y una gran sonrisa.

"Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" la directora del plantel regresó a su asiento e invitó a Amy a sentarse.

"Buenos días. Soy alumna nueva y… bueno, me pidieron que pasara con usted para darle mis papeles de mi otra escuela personalmente"

"Cierto, algo me había dicho Lita…" sonrió nuevamente "Pues bien Amy, mucho gusto y espero que sea de tu agrado esta institución"

"Gracias"

"Pues bien, pásame tus papeles y puedes irte… ¿Amy?"

"Aino, Amy Aino"

Y en esos momentos su risa desapareció.


	2. Descubrimientos parte1

Hola de nuevo.

muchisismas gracias por sus mensajes Me han inspirado demasiado! Esta historia me pareció interesante y espero que a ustedes también. XD Es base de la canción 'In god's hands' de Nelly Furtado y de "Qué nos pasó? De Reyli... la leerán?

Nota: Esta historia se basa en los personajes de Naoko, pero la trama es 100% mía. También quiero aclarar que Haruka es hombre. No me lo tomen a mal, pero esta vez le daré este sexo para... bueno, lo leerán más adelante XD.

GRacias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo2: Descubrimientos (parte1)**

Y en esos momentos su risa desapareció.

"¿Aino?" La directora no cabía en su sorpresa. ¿Acaso ese tormento no las dejaría en paz?

"Así es. Mi nombre es Amy Aino… ¿Ocurre algo señorita Directora?" la joven preguntó dudosa. El ver como esos ojos estaban desconcertados por su presentación, no pasó desapercibido.

"No, no pasa nada Amy. Disculpa mi descortesía." La mujer comentó sin más. "Ahora ve con Lita para que te muestre cuál será tu salón de clases y sobretodo te presente a tus compañeros"

"Gracias." Con una pequeña reverencia, salió de esa lujosa oficina. Suspiró para quitarse toda extrañeza por el comportamiento de esa "señora" y así encontrarse con su sonriente tutora.

Y con ello comenzó su primer día de clase. Lita le mostró cada una de las aulas de la zona de preparatoria, el gimnasio y los diversos talleres extracurriculares existentes. Al principio le interesó el de artes plásticas, pero al saber que estaba el equipo representante de ajedrez, no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió del salón de juegos con una hoja llenada con todos sus datos.

"Veo que ese juego te encanta" Lita sonrió al ver como su pupila sonreía.

"Así es. Tengo mucho de no practicarlo y ahora estaré a prueba. Es fenomenal"

"Me da gusto Amy. Verás que valdrá la pena… Aunque tienes que prometerme que me darás clases algún día ya que soy realmente mala para el ajedrez"

"Jajaja" Amy rió un poco. "No debe preocuparse, cuando quiera yo…"

"Amy." La morena se detuvo y colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven. "Háblame de tu, no sabes qué frustrante es tener 27 años y que me hablen los estudiantes como si fuera mayor"

"De acuerdo, Lita" sonrió y encaminándose hacia su salón de clases. "Eres igual que mi madre, odia que le hablen de usted"

"¿En serio?" Recibió una afirmación en silencio "Entonces no se diga más. Deseo de todo corazón ser una amiga para ti, Amy…" para cuando comentó eso, se encontraban a unas puertas de su destino. "Puedes confiar en mí y si llegases a tener algún problema, no dudes en decírmela"

"Gracias"

"Pues bien jovencita… mucha suerte." Lita tocó suavemente la puerta y después de anunciar a Amy, la dejó pasar. Estando ya instalada su nueva alumna, regresó a la oficina a paso lento. Por desgracia la directora andaba con un genio de los mil demonios y enfrentarla era lo peor en estos momentos…

"¡Demonios!" No podía dejar de pensar en ese apellido. ¡Era más que imposible! Sí que Dios no la quería. ¿Acaso tenía que relacionarse todo lo malo que le pasaba a su hermana? ¡Era inaudito! Se dejó caer en su gran sillón para meditar lo pasado. "Amy Aino." Volvió a repetirse.

"Discúlpeme directora Sori, pe… pero Lita ha regresado." Su secretaria entró sin llamar y la fulminó con la mirada, generando que esta retrocediera los pasos dados. "¿La hago pasar?"

"Por favor." Tenía que aclarar algunas cosas, ya que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaba en grandes problemas su hermanita Raye…

. . . .

"Pero Serena…" su voz era débil y quebrada.

"¡Pero nada!" La rubia reganaba a su compañera de trabajo. "No vuelvas a decir eso por favor, así que hazme el favor de tomarlo." Serena le acercó el cheque y notó que Mina dudaba. "Sabes mejor que nadie que este trabajo ha sido tuyo, yo sólo propuse parte de la decoración"

"Sin embargo…" Mina deseaba de todo corazón hacerle entender a esa ruidosa amiga suya que era el dinero para las dos. Una cosa era que ella había desarrollado el proyecto y otra muy diferente el haber trabajado sola.

"Darien me lo pidió." Serena la interrumpió con una seriedad jamás vista. "Entendemos tus necesidades. ¡Vamos mujer, acéptalo! Ahora Amy entró en una escuela de paga y Kato está creciendo rápidamente." Continuó para no dejar que ella hablara. "Como madre soltera no puedes desperdiciar oportunidades como esta y quiero que entre en tu cabezota que no te aprovechas de mi ni de mi trabajo, al contrario Mina, somos un equipo y sé mejor que nadie todas las necesidades que tienes… por favor acéptalo"

"Es mucho dinero"

"¿Y? Eres mi mejor amiga y mis sobrinos lo valen" sonrió y acariciando su vientre de ya 8 meses. "Darien desea que te lo quedes por el simple hecho de que eres la hermana que siempre quiso…" sonriendo "… y como agradecimiento a la gran felicidad que le diste al conseguirle nuestra primera cita. Gracias a eso vamos a ser padres y nos amamos con locura."

"¡No me vengas con eso!" Mina comenzó a reír fuertemente. "Ahora resulta que me va a pagar el favor que le hice hace tiempo. Sabes perfectamente que lo hice por tu bien"

"Cierto, pero sin tu ayuda no sería el hombre más feliz del mundo" la voz masculina proveniente de la puerta, generó que ellas rieran y le buscaran con la mirada. "Agregando que ese dinero lo necesitas más que nosotros"

"No voy a quedarme tranquila Darien." Mina observaba como ese hombre abrazaba a su mujer tiernamente y acariciaba el abultado vientre. "No fue sólo mi trabajo y lo saben perfectamente."

"Pero si tu idea y eso lo vale…" Serena miró seria a su amiga. "Minako Aino, si no lo aceptas voy a llamar a tus padres y…"

"¡No!" contestó enérgica "De acuerdo, ustedes ganan… ¡pero sólo esta vez!" tomó el cheque y con un berrinche se acercó a la puerta. "Pero me vengaré, ya lo verán"

"Oh Mina, que bueno que has entendido el punto" Darien sonrió. "Y nada de venganzas. Sabes que eres una hermana para mí y que me preocupan mis sobrinos-ahijados"

"Hablando de eso…" Serena se separó de su esposo para tomar su bolso. "Mina, ¿no has sabido nada de tu familia?"

Suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. Su familia… "No Sere, Darien. Desde que me separé de ellos no he vuelto a saber nada más que por las revistas o el periódico"

"¿Y no te gustaría hablarles? ¿Por lo menos a Haruka?" Darien se acercó a ella para colocar su mano en su hombro.

"No." Sentencio. "Él me dejó claro que si elegía a Yaten, dejaría de ser mi hermano mayor…" sonrió con melancolía "Y ahora mi única familia son mis hijos y ustedes."

"Mina" Serena la abrazó.

"No se preocupen, en verdad." Se separó de su mejor amiga con una gran sonrisa "Lo más doloroso ha pasado y ahora soy tan feliz" les abrazó y antes de irse volvió a sonreírles "Bueno hermanos míos, tengo que pasar por Kato y por Amy, nos vemos mañana y gracias por todo."

"Hasta mañana." Y observaron atentamente como se alejaba la rubia.

"¿Crees que esté bien Darien que esté separada de su familia?"

"No, pero no podemos hacer absolutamente nada." Y ambos se abrazaron.

¿Cómo ayudar a su amiga? Ambos conocían el gran amor que Mina le profesaba a su hermano y por desgracia no había hablado con él desde hace 8 años. ¿Cómo acercarlos sin perder la amistad de Mina?

"Serena…" Cuando Darien observó la revista de arquitectura localizada en el escritorio, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

"¿Qué ocurre?" ella buscó su mirada azulada y encontró un brillo especial, ese que le indicaba que su amado esposo planeaba una travesura. "Darien…"

"¿Acaso no esta revista es leída por todo empresario, sin importar el rango o el mercado que manejen?"

"No te entiendo"

"Pues verás, tenía pensado ponerte a ti y a Mina con el proyecto de las oficinas." Sonrió al encontrar esa cara traviesa de su amada por entender su idea.

"Sin embargo mi amado Darien, yo estoy más que embarazada y es mejor que ella sea la que nos promueva, ¿no lo crees? Con esa sonrisa y cuerpo de modelo, no dudo que recibiremos un par de llamadas, incluida la de cierto Aino."

"Me parece perfecto…" y bajo un beso, planearon todo para ayudar a su mejor amiga…

. . . .

No podía creer lo que su hermana le estaba comentando. Al principio le sorprendió que Sori hablara al set, sabiendo lo molesta que se pondría por una interrupción, sin embargo al escuchar la palabra "Aino" de su asistente, detuvo a todos para atender la llamada.

"¿Aún sigues ahí Raye?" la voz de su hermana la hizo despertar nuevamente.

"S-si" apenas tenía voz para contestarle.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"No lo sé." Raye se dejó caer en la pequeña cama de su camerino. ¿Por qué ahora que quería olvidarlo todo se presentaba nuevamente Mina? "¿Estás segura que es ella?"

"Pues, no completamente. Sin embargo en los papeles de esta alumna aparece una Minako Aino como su madre adoptiva… ¿Mucha coincidencia, no? Además, dudo que exista otra persona con el mismo nombre. ¿O acaso tú sí lo crees?"

"No juegues quieres, no estoy de humor" Raye estaba nerviosa y dolida.

"Raye, y eso no es todo."

"¿Ahora qué?" le preocupó el tonito serio de su hermana.

¿Se lo decía? Sora se encontraba observando el patio central del colegio, disfrutando del movimiento estudiantil causado por su recreo. "Raye… Leí todo el expediente de Amy Aino y encontré que, aún siendo hija adoptada, no es hija única."

"Habla en español, Sora"

"…Tiene un hermano… no son de sangre y él es menor, tiene 4 años" comentó la mayor de ellas pasando algunos segundos de silencio. "Supongo que es hijo natural de Mina"

Se sentía morir. Dejó caer el teléfono en el momento en que escuchó esas últimas palabras. Un hermano menor de cuatro años… ¡Cuatro años! Colocó sus manos en su rostro y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Se sentía el peor de todos los seres humanos. ¿Por qué ganó el odio y rencor hacia los Kou ante la gran amistad de Mina? Dentro de su dolor, recordó la última llamada que recibió de la rubia antes de que Yaten terminara su relación e irse con ella…

"_Raye… ¡Tengo que contarte algo importante!...No puedo decírtelo hasta que él lo sepa… si, es algo que hará a Yaten tan feliz como lo soy yo ahora… ¿podemos vernos después de que le dé la noticia a mi amado novio?"_

Era un monstruo, no, era peor que eso. Ni siquiera su asistente pudo llamar su atención y sacarla de ese llanto que no paró hasta que, cansada y harta de todo, se rindió a Morfeo…

. . . .

"¡Amy adorada!" Tanto Mina como Kato corrieron, siendo el ganador el más pequeño, hacia la peliazul. La chica tenía una gran sonrisa y por segunda vez en el día, se sintió la joven más afortunada del mundo.

"Mami, peke" Les abrazó fuertemente cuando los tuvo enfrente. "Ni se imaginan qué hermosa es esta escuela"

"Me da tanto gusto escuchar eso mi cielo." Mina se separó completamente y antes de que sus hijos se separaran, sacó rápidamente su cámara y guardó para el recuerdo el primer día de clases de su segunda hija, agregando que, por primera vez en su vida, su hijo aceptó ponerse la bufanda que ella misma había tejido.

"Tengo hambre mami." Kato se acercó a su mamá y sonriendo como él sabía hacer. "¿Podemos comer una hamburguesa?"

"Hmmmm… déjenme pensarlo." Mina cruzó los brazos analizando la reacción de sus amados hijos. Por una parte Kato tenía una cara pícara por intentar convencerla y Amy se mordía el labio inferior, expresión única que daba a entender que esa idea no le desagradaba para nada. "Sólo si me dan un besote"

"¡SI!" Ambos corrieron y abrazaron a su madre, para llenarla inmediatamente de besos. Como ganaron, fueron directamente al establecimiento que era el mejor para hamburguesas a la parrilla.

Ahí, Amy les comentó lo grandioso que era estar en esa preparatoria, lo agradable que eran sus compañeros y lo loca y simpática que era su tutora. También Kato explicó lo molesto que era un nuevo compañerito de clases, sin embargo su mejor amigo Seiya estaba con él y entre los dos, molestaron al 'raro' sin ser regañados por su miss.

"Mami." Kato estaba jugando con el juguete que le habían regalado con su hamburguesa.

"Dime mi vida" Mina sonrió al ver esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, recuerdo de ese gran amor.

"Seiya quiere invitarme a su casa el viernes, ¿puedo ir?"

"Primero, déjame acabarme mi hamburguesa… después hablaré con su mamá para ver qué es lo maléficamente planeado por ustedes" Mina sonrió al ver cómo su Kato sonreía abiertamente. ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese maravilloso ser? "Recuerda, más vale dar buen paso que mala prisa"

"No mami" comentó Kato intentando corregir a su mami. "Es, a la mala prisa buen paso"

"Los dos están mal, como siempre" Amy rió ante las ocurrencias entre esos dos "Es: Al mal paso darle prisa"

"¿Ahora me entiendes Kato?" Mina se ruborizó por enésima vez en el día. "No sé qué haríamos sin tu hermana Amy"

"Cierto. Te amo mucho Amy" el chiquillo se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a Amy, la cual no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

"Oh Amy, no llores. Lamento si dijimos algo que…" Mina también se acercó y preocupada abrazó a sus hijos, acariciando la espalda de ella.

"No… no se preocupen" Amy se limpió sus lágrimas, después de que Kato le quitara una. "Lloro de felicidad, ya que no pude tener una mejor familia que ustedes. Gracias por hacerme parte de su familia y regalarme tanto amor"

"¡Yo soy mejor hermanito para Amy porque ella es mi hemana mayor!" Kato gritó fuertemente. "Y Amy es la mejor… ¿verdad mami?"

"Así es mi cielo." Mina sonrió enternecida por ver tanta convicción en esas esmeraldas. "Amy es el mejor regalo que nos pudo pasar… ¡Somos una familia feliz! Y nada de 'gracias'. Amy preciosa, eres parte de esta familia desde que te vi y recuerda que nos tendrás por el resto de tu vida, así que prepárate ya que seguirás dándonos consejos de dichos y demás cosas que Kato y yo desconocemos."

"Si." Kato regresó a su lugar. "Aunque… ¿qué es eso de ajedras? No te entendí nada cuando lo comentaste."

"Jajaja." La segunda Aino se sentía tan feliz. La vida había cambiado enormemente desde que su mamá Mina le brindó el amor que ella rogaba tener. ¿Por qué ella no era su verdadera madre? "Es ajedrez, peke y es fácil de jugar."

"Ah." No estaba convencido el más chiquito. Su hermana tardaba horas intentando mover un juguete de esos dentro de ese tablero y, aunque siempre le ganaba a su mami y a Armand, ella le daba un toque difícil a ese juego.

"Prometo que te enseñaré a jugar llegando a casa"

"¡Perfecto!"

Y mientras ellos dos hacían planes para jugar en lo que restaba en la tarde, Mina simplemente disfrutaba de la felicidad que esos dos le regalaban. Era cierto que sufrió mucho por su familia y por Yaten, pero lo que tenía enfrente de ella le dio la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante y aferrarse a la vida. Era cierto que extrañaba a su hermano Haruka y a sus padres, no obstante Amy y Kato eran más importantes que ellos y que su vida misma.

. . . .

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Raye se había ido de su vida definitivamente. Y lo agradecía de verdad. ¿Cómo fue posible que, después de escuchar la terrible confesión de sus actos, simplemente tomara sus cosas y las lanzara fuera de su hogar? La calidez y pasión que alguna vez sintió por esa mujer, ahora era odio y una profunda decepción, pero no hacia ella… esos sentimientos, los percibía en él mismo.

Cambió el amor y dulzura de una mujer tan hermosa por un estúpido momento de calentura.

Yaten se encontraba en la oficina central de la corporación Kou sentado en su gran asiento de piel negro, presenciando toda la ciudad gracias al gran ventanal localizado en la esquina derecha del recinto. "Soy un reverendo idiota." Se dijo al tomar con dulzura una de las pocas fotografías que aún conservaba de Mina.

¿Cómo estará? ¿Aún seguiría en Tokio? La curiosidad de verla nuevamente le comía cada uno de sus huesos.

"Disculpe, Señor Kou, han llegado los inversionistas y le esperan en 5 minutos." Su secretaria rompió sus pensamientos. "Y el señor Kevin le espera en la sala, ¿le hago pasar?"

"Por favor" Yaten sonrió. Se levantó para tomar su saco y corbata, se las puso y cuando su secretaria tocó nuevamente, dejó entrar a su visita. Le invitó a sentarse y estando los dos solos. "¿Cuándo tendrás la información que te he solicitado?"

"Le tengo bunas noticias señor Kou…" comentó el recién llegado sacando un sobre color amarillo de su maletín. "Se encuentra en Reino Lunar." Y le dio lo obtenido.

Con una gran sonrisa, sacó todo el contenido del sobre y encontró lo que tanto había buscado: en sus manos se encontraba la foto de la mujer que aún conservaba en su corazón.

"Mina…" analizó las facciones femeninas de esa gran mujer y se sorprendió por los grandes cambios que ella presentaba. No solo su cuerpo se había desarrollado más, sino que esa mirada y sonrisa habían madurado. ¡Era tan hermosa!

"Espero que esto sea lo que ha buscado, señor." El investigador se levantó. "¿Contento?"

"Más que eso. Su cheque lo tiene mi secretaria. Gracias por todo"

"No tiene que agradecérmelo señor, es mi trabajo. Estoy a su disposición cuando lo necesite. Me retiro" y sin más salió, dejando que la secretaria entrara al despacho de su jefe algunos minutos después.

"¿Qué es lo que harás Yaten?"

"Prepara mi jet privado." La miró y sonriendo. "Saldré a Reino Lunar inmediatamente"


	3. Una realidad

Capítulo 3: Una realidad

"Yaten, perdona que me meta pero… ¿no crees que es precipitado?" ella comentó seria.

"Setsuna, ahora más que nunca tengo que verla" el peli plateado la miró e la misma manera. "¿No puedes entender que requiero hablar con ella? Cometí el error más grande de mi vida y ahora tengo que solucionarlo. Por desgracia me di cuenta demasiado tarde."

"Sí claro. Cómo si fuera tan fácil." Cerró la puerta y tomó asiento enfrente de su jefe. "Irás como si nada, olvidando completamente estos años de abandono… ¡Cierto! Y lo mejor, le vas a decir que, sin importarte más que tu 'segunda cabeza', te casaste con la que alguna vez llamó amiga… ¡Piénsalo Yaten!" Sin perder esa mirada esmeralda continuó, ya que él guardó un silencio mortal. "No la conozco, pero como la mujer que soy, te afirmo que te va a mandar muy lejos desde que te vea, agregando el hecho de que puede tener a alguien en estos momentos y te mande él mismo muy lejos."

"No es posible." Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Ella con alguien más? ¡No podía ser! "En los papeles dice que…"

"Una cosa son los papeles y otra la realidad. Son más de 5 años, Yaten. Sabes que te aprecio mucho y lo que te digo es por tu bien. Tenemos que planearlo bien."

Ella tenía razón. Al saber de su amada no se paró a pensar ese pequeño detalle. Regresó a su asiento y colocando una de sus manos en su rostro meditó lo que podría hacer. Aunque no le gustara, Setsuna tenía razón.

Conocía perfectamente a su jefe y entendió el dolor que albergaba su corazón desde que esa mujer se fue de su vida. Al principio confió que Raye le curara, pero fue todo lo contrario. Yaten dejó de ser ese hombre arrogante y seguro de sí mismo para transformarse en un ser distante. "Y antes de que corras y cometas otro error, primero enfócate en la junta que iniciará en dos minutos y prometo ayudarte en lo que sea…"

"Claro, sobretodo tú… Setsuna. No me hagas reír." Se abrió precipitadamente la puerta, haciendo el ruido suficiente para romper el hilo de la conversación.

Ambos presentes buscaron a la dueña de ese estúpido comentario y se encontraron con una indeseable presencia. Raye se encontraba en el umbral con su clásica sonrisa. "Veo que el personal no fue avisado oportunamente acerca de tu presencia en este lugar." Setsuna la miró de reojo, llenándose de una extraña ira. Normalmente era paciente y pacífica, pero esa mujer lograba sacarla de sus casillas con su simple presencia.

"Tenemos que hablar Yaten…" Raye ignoró olímpicamente a Setsuna y se acercó al escritorio de Yaten. "A solas, de preferencia."

"Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar." Yaten sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose tan imbécil por haber pensado siquiera que alguna vez la amó. "Así que vete antes de que llame a seguridad y hagas perder mi paciencia."

"No me iré hasta que…" No deseaba estar ahí, pero el confirmar el 'secreto' de Minako, era más que necesario el comunicarle la noticia.

"¡Que te largues! Maldita sea." Contestó él hostil. "Has arruinado mi vida y ahora resulta que deseas hablar. Escúchame bien Raye porque será la última vez que gastaré mi saliva contigo." La miró fríamente. "Entiendo que mi padre tuvo la culpa del rencor que sentiste, pero yo no tenía nada que ver en eso. ¿Vengarte de mí y de mi hermano porque mi padre, enamorándote, te dejó por otra? Lograste arruinarme y lo único que deseo es que me dejes tranquilo… te di poder y fortuna, así que ahora aprovéchala desapareciendo de mi vista, de mi vida y de todo lo que me rodea…"

"Pero Yaten…" intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, sin embargo no lo logró.

"Adiós Hino. Ahora vete antes de que pierda los estribos y haga algo que no deseo."

"Ya escuchaste. Sal de donde viniste y por favor, no vuelvas a pisar este lugar." Setsuna cruzó los brazos, observando como el peli plateado salía de su oficina, dejándolas solas. "Y entiende de una buena vez zorra." Teniendo la libertad del mundo por no haber testigos más que su alma, continuó. "si no quieres pasar una vergüenza y arruinar tu carrera, la cual no te mereces, será mejor que no sepamos nuevamente de ti."

"¿Tú eres la que me está diciendo esto? ¡Por Dios! Eres la única perra del lugar. Es cierto que yo no…" Calló un momento para pensar mejor lo que diría. El pelear no era un asunto importante en esos momentos. "No vengo a combatir, al contrario. Tengo información de Minako que puede servirles mucho."

"Solo vete." Setsuna se acercó al escritorio y tomó el teléfono. "¿Lo haces bajo tus propios pies o llamo a seguridad para que te arrastren como la perra que eres?"

"Tengo que hablar con Yaten."

"Perfecto. Llamaré a seguridad." Y de la manera más segura, comenzó a marcar esa extensión que por mucho tiempo intentó hablar.

"No es necesario, Setsuna. Yo me hago cargo de esto." Una voz gruesa y varonil entró a escena, haciendo que la nombrada mirara de reojo a Raye y saliera de la oficina seria.

"¿Quiere que prepare a 3 miembros de seguridad por si las dudas?"

"No. Yo mismo me haré cargo de eso"

"Perfecto." Salió Setsuna, dejando a una asombrada morena.

"Nicholas." Se quedó sin aliento. Raye no se espero el tener a ese hombre enfrente de él, pasando más de 4 años de no verlo.

"Hola Raye, cuánto tiempo." Se acercó a ella, encontrando que esa mujer se había convertido en una verdadera belleza… qué lástima.

"Nicholas yo…" No podía creer que el antiguo amor de su vida estuviera enfrente de ella, desarmándola con ese traje y con su porte tan masculino, sin duda no era el mismo hombre de hace ocho años.

"¿No crees que es mejor que te vayas? No es por hablar, pero tu presencia no es bienvenida en esta empresa…" La miró duramente, haciendo que ella agachara la mirada. "…así que podemos hablar en otro lugar, ¿te parece?"

"Si, gracias" Se sentía culpable no solo con Yaten y Mina, también le destrozó el corazón al hombre que se encontraba enfrente. Así que ambos salieron y se dirigieron a un pequeño café a unas cuadras.

. . . .

Y lo hizo. ¿Por qué no podía aguantarse ni un solo momento? ¡Bah! Al final de cuentas ella era ella y así la amaban. Era la cuarta vez que lo hacía y no se arrepentía de nada.

"¡Mamá!" El grito de sus hijos no pudo esperar. ¿Por qué era tan traviesa?

"Vamos hijos míos… ¡yo lo vi primero!" Mina intentó justificarse antes de salir corriendo de la cocina para tirarse al sillón. Por nada del mundo compartiría ese sagrado premio.

"Pero yo lo compré. ¡No es justo!" Amy la miró resignada a tener entre manos otra de las grandes y graciosas peleas de 'helado'. Y más con el pequeñín que tardó más en llegar con su madre y arrebatarle el envase que en que Mina lo sacó del frigorífico. A los minutos, los tres estaban embarrados de chocolate y con grandes carcajadas.

Lo único que pudo interrumpir fue el sonido del timbre. Ante ello, Mina fue liberada por Kato y con ello corrió para abrir. "Voy."

"Apúrate que traigo la cena y se va a enfriar." La voz de ese hombre, generó una gran sonrisa en ella. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y encontró una bella sonrisa masculina.

"Hola Armand." Comentó Mina y con ello, le ayudó a cargar las bolsas que tenía y las acomodó en la mesa.

"¿Acaso no vas a dejar de molestar a tus hijos, mujer?" Armand no pudo dejar de reír al ver como los sillones estaban desacomodados y que sus 'hijos' estaban llenos de helado de chocolate. Si amaba a esos niños por la ternura que le regalaban, amaba más a su madre por lo que les daba y cómo se los daba.

"Nop." La respuesta infantil de Mina causó una gran carcajada. "Tengo que disfrutarlos mientras pueda."

"Hola Armand." Amy se acercó con Kato en brazos. "¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Tenemos hambre y gracias a tu 'tardanza', ya no tengo helado."

"Lo siento mucho chaparros, el trabajo me tuvo hasta tarde." Se acercó a ella y, al saludarla, tomó a Kato en sus brazos y recibió uno de esos abrazos tan agradecidos. "¿Y tú que me cuentas?"

"Le gané a las dos." Kato sonrió con un gran rubor. "Pero no hay más helado, papi."

"No importa campeón. La verdad supuse que eso pasaría y…" Se acercó a las bolsas de plástico y, generando que todos sonrieran alegres, tomó un gran frasco de más helado. "…aquí tengo más."

"¡Perfecto!" Kato le abrazó más fuerte y cuando fue bajado, corrió hacia la cocina con Amy.

"Sí que los haces felices." Mina sonrió de lado, encontrando que ese hombre la miraba calurosamente.

"No creo que más que tú." La tomó desprevenida y abrazándola por la cintura, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella. "¿Te había dicho que me pareces tan sexy cuando tienes helado por todo tu ser?"

"No, no lo habías dicho." Mina tomó sus manos y las entrecruzó con las suyas. Era un hecho de que aún tenía sus dudas, pero deseaba dejar a Yaten atrás y darse la oportunidad de amar nuevamente. Hasta eso Armand se lo había propuesto dos meses antes de ese día y estaban probando su relación en esos momentos.

Para ella, Armand había sido ese ángel que tanto le ayudó en sus momentos difíciles. Cuando Kato enfermó gravemente al tener un año y medio, un loco doctor se hizo cargo de todo con tal de verla feliz… y hoy ese mismo hombre le estaba dando una segura cura: a su corazón. Sin más preámbulos, ella giró su cabeza y degustó de los labios de Armand, el cual ni lento ni perezoso, la besó profundamente, deleitándose ante tan adictivo sabor femenino. La amó desde que la miró por primera vez y deseó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón hacerla muy feliz.

"Les recuerdo que tenemos hambre."

La voz de Amy, más el grito de felicidad de Kato, les hizo separarse completamente ruborizados. Con ello, pusieron la mesa y cenaron como lo hacían desde hace ya cuatro meses. Como si fueran una verdadera familia…

¿Ser una familia? Pues para ser las once cuarenta y tres, eso era lo que menos tenían en la cabeza. Armand la estaba besando con todas las ansias que tenía guardadas y ella le respondía con gusto. ¿En qué momento dejaron de lavar los platos para dedicarse a besarse y acariciarse como lo estaban haciendo? Mina se encontraba entre la pared y ese adonis con la blusa desabrochada y un sinfín de besos en su cuello.

Estaba derritiéndose por la pasión de Armand. Entrecruzó sus piernas entre la cadera masculina y con ello fue guiada hacia la habitación principal. Una cosa es que los dos estaban 'necesitados' uno del otro, a otra muy diferente tener que armar una película XXX para sus hijos.

"Te amo tanto… tanto." Armand con mucha dificultad la llevó a su habitación. Para su placer, Mina era una mujer que lograba sacarle todo lo mejor de sí y por esos besos suculentos en su cuello, estuvo con la desesperación a flor de piel.

"Armand…" Quería contestarle, pero en verdad le era imposible. Cuando la recostó suavemente en la cama y él se posicionó arriba de ella, la atendió como hace mucho necesitaba. ¡Dios! Estaba en esos momentos atendiendo sus pechos ya desnudos. La besó, grabando en su memoria cada parte de ella que quedaba desnuda ante su vista. Mina era perfecta, tan perfecta para él.

Y siguieron hasta que, en el momento en que él sería poseedor de esa mujer, un gran grito se escuchó a un lado, provocando que se separaran rápidamente. ¡Era Amy! Mina, sin importarle nada, tomó lo primero que cruzó por su vista para vestirse y salió disparada hacia su habitación. "¡Amy!" Se acercó a la cama y encontró que su segunda hija estaba con sus manos apretando las sábanas y su labio ensangrentado por la tremenda mordida que se estaba dando. "Tranquila preciosa, es sólo un sueño."

Suavemente tomó la cabeza de Amy y le acarició la frente mientras que logró zafar una de las manos para acariciarla después. "Amy… despierta."

Tenía que controlar sus nervios y temores para hacerla reaccionar. Armand le comentó la última vez que era necesario mantenerla tranquila todo el tiempo hasta que despertara.

"Kato, tienes que dejar que tu mami despierte a tu hermanita." Armand, en cambio, tomó su pantalón para salir tras de Mina y se quedó afuera con Kato, el cual salió corriendo al escuchar los gritos de Amy.

"¿Está mal?" Kato comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No quería perder a su hermana por nada del mundo.

Armand se conmovió ante el amor que le regalaba Kato a Amy. Ese amor que era tan puro y real, haciendo que su corazón se llenara de cariño hacia esa familia. Con eso, deseó más que nunca el ser parte de ella. "No, simplemente tuvo una pesadilla."

"Pero ya son tres." El chiquito le miró dudoso.

Se agachó para ponerse a su altura mientras que los dos observaron como Amy regresaba a la realidad gracias a las caricias y mimos que le daba Mina. "¿Confías en mí?" Y recibió un 'si' pequeño. "Te quiero mucho mocoso." Y le abrazó.

"¿Qué me pasó?" Amy apenas pudo hablar. Estaba completamente cansada y sobretodo adolorida.

"Tranquila mi vida, tuviste una pesadilla. Pero ya pasó." Mina le abrazó y acarició su cabello para relajarla después de limpiarle la sangre derramada. "Pero ya estás con nosotros."

"Lo siento." La peli azul observó su panorama y encontró que Kato estaba llorando por su culpa y al parecer arruinó la primera noche juntos de sus padres. No pudo más y liberó su tristeza líquida.

"Sh… no pasa nada." Mina suspiró satisfecha. Regresó su vida aunque no quitaría el dedo del renglón la causa que había causado estas pesadillas. "Amy, ¿tienes algún problema en la escuela? ¿O algo que te atormente? Esta vez no me vas a decir que nada ya que no te creo. ¿Qué te pasó?"

Agachó su mirada. ¿Por qué la felicidad que tanto había conseguido se le estaba yendo de las manos? Miró a su madre y no le pudo esconder más la verdad. Mina, entendiendo el dolor de su hija, le pidió a Armand que acostara a Kato…

"La señora Mizuno me encontró en la escuela hace dos semanas."

"¿Tu-tu madre?" Realmente intentó no sonar tan preocupada, pero no lo logró.

"Sí. Quería que regresara con ella. Me pidió perdón y prometió si le daba una oportunidad más, no volvería a hacerme daño."

No… ¡No podían quitarle a alguien importante nuevamente! Miró a Amy y, fuera cual fuera su respuesta, le daría a entender que la amaba más que esa mujer. Mucho más. "Y… ¿y qué le respondiste?"

"Que ya tenía una familia, y ella no entraba ahí." Agachó la mirada sin ver la respuesta de su mamá. "Me di media vuelta y cuando comenzó a llorar salí del salón. No quería verla y… ¿eso estuvo mal?"

"Amy…"

"Yo no quiero regresar a ella. ¡Ahora si soy feliz! Y ella quiere arruinar mi vida de nuevo."

"¡Ni lo menciones precisa!" Mina la abrazó fuertemente. "No voy a permitirlo. Te amo como si fueras mi propia hija y no puedo vivir sin ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que me quedé sola con Kato y eso lo tiene que entender el mundo entero. Te adoro y como dice el dicho, 'sin ti no puedo vivir'."

"Oh Mina." Y se aferró más a ella, hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Por primera vez en semanas, pudo descansar tranquila.

"Se quedó dormida." Armand estaba recargado en la puerta, deleitándose de los cuidados que tenía su futura mujer ante sus futuros hijos. Cuando él hizo ese comentario, Mina le miró con una gran sonrisa. Ante eso, acomodó a Amy en su cama, la arropó y depositó un beso en su frente.

"Sí, ¿y Kato?" Se acercó a su pareja y le sonrió.

"Duerme como piedra." La tomó entre sus brazos y besó su frente.

"Me da gusto." Y le abrazó fuertemente. Caminaron sin separarse a la sala y, estando acomodados en el gran sillón, disfrutaron de su compañía.

"Lo siento Armand". Mina estaba recargada en su hombro, recibiendo caricias en sus brazos y manos, respectivamente.

"No pasa nada, mi cielo." Suspiró resignado. Por poco cumplió su mayor sueño.

"¿Quieres que lo intentemos otra vez?"

"No. Los dos estamos muy agotados mentalmente y no quiero fallarte. Mejor dejemos que las cosas se den de manera natural."

"¿Seguro?" Le miró alegremente.

"Claro. No tengo prisa." Armand la besó tiernamente. "Me satisface el que tú y yo estemos juntos. Lo demás vendrá después."

Y con eso los dos dejaron que el cansancio les ganara y durmieron cómodamente en el gran sillón.

Tres días después, Mina llevó de la mano a Kato a la casa de su mejor amigo. Según ella, Kakyuu –la madre del demonio del kínder y el mejor amigo de su hijo- le comentó que ambos niños estarían disfrutando de un excelente fin de semana en su casa, pero ¿por qué tuvo que empacarle ropa para acampar?

Caminó por ese gran patio y se maravilló ante la residencia que se encontraba enfrente de ellos. ¿Acaso alguna vez su amiga le comentará la verdad de todo? ¿Por qué le ocultó que su familia era adinerada? No es que le molestara, simplemente no se sentía completamente aceptada.

"Buenos días Señora Aino." El mayordomo de la familia Karuzo les abrió la puerta y les saludó con una reverencia. "Pasen, les esperan en la estancia."

"Gracias."

Entrar en una casa así, le recordó a su hermano mayor. ¿Cómo estaría Haruka? Moviendo negativamente su cabeza, siguió caminando con Kato. No era el momento de recordar cosas tristes.

"¿No quieres estar aquí mami?" Kato le preguntó ante la curiosidad de verla negar.

"No es eso mi vida." Le sonrió y agachándose a su altura, le abrazó. "Sólo recordé algunas cosillas sin importancia."

"De acuerdo."

"¡HOLA!" La voz de Kakyuu se escuchó por todos lados. Inmediatamente se acercó a los recién llegados y les abrazó. Y no solo ella, Seiya Jr. se corrió para estar con su mejor amigo.

"Hola." Ambos saludaron con la misma emoción.

"Mina, por poco mi Seiya se muere del nerviosismo por no tenerlos aquí."

"¿En serio? Pero si apenas dieron las cuatro."

"Ya sabes cómo son los niños." Kakyuu sonrió mientras observaba como su primogénito salió en estampida con Kato hacia su habitación. Sin dudas le mostraría el nuevo regalo de su tío.

"Cierto." Y ambas rieron.

Dos horas después, ambas habían conversado de lo lindo con respecto al trabajo, las inquietudes de sus hijos y se habían puesto de acuerdo para generar una fiesta sorpresa para Amy. Dentro de una semana sería 10 de septiembre y era más que necesario darle a entender a esa jovencita que era parte de la familia. Mina le comentó a Kakyuu acerca de su madre y las pesadillas con las que había sido despertada a altas horas de la madrugada.

Para Kakyuu fue realmente doloroso saber que Amy en realidad fue una chica infeliz. ¿Cómo es posible que su propia madre la hubiera vendido para pagar sus deudas de juego a un estúpido y que este, aprovechándose de sus conocimientos medicinales, la haya ultrajado hasta saciarse? ¡Odiaba a esa mujer! Y valoró más el esfuerzo que tenía Mina con ella. Lo bueno fue que Amy había superado esa etapa casi en su totalidad.

"¿Y qué dijo el juez ante eso?"

"Nada." Mina tomó nuevamente de su delicioso café. "Como la madre natural ni siquiera la tocó, no pueden hacerse cargos en su contra. He hablado con la tutora de Amy y me prometió que no volvería a dejarla sola."

"Eso espero."

"Pero bueno, ya basta de mis problemas. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Más que embarazada." Sonrió Kakyuu acariciando su vientre de 19 semanas. "No puedo quejarme. Seiya es mi apoyo y aunque tuvo que regresar a Tokio por unos asuntos familiares, estoy muy relajada."

"Ese hombre tuyo es fantástico. Me encanta verles juntos"

"Sí. Ya son 9 años juntos y vamos para más." Sonrió levemente para después pasar a una seriedad mostrada por su indiferencia. "Lo único malo es que tiene que arreglar todos las tonterías que hace su hermano. ¡Es un idiota!"

"¡Kami! Eso suena a que lo odias"

"Mucho."

"Oh vamos, no tienes que-" Interrumpió su plática por el sonido de su celular. Tomó el aparato y pidiéndole una disculpa a su amiga, contestó. "¿Hola?"

"_Hasta que logro encontrarte después de tanto tiempo, mi pequeña tigresa."_

Mina sintió que el mundo se le cayó encima. Se recargó más en el sillón y perdiendo el color de su rostro, apenas tuvo voz para contestarle. "Ha… Haruka."

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado la continuación y lamento la tardanza.. ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¡Les mando un gran saludo a todos!

Nos estamos leyendo después y prometo contestar sus reviews pronto.


End file.
